


Salvation

by womanaction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Buffy character study fanvid originally posted to YouTube in 2014.





	Salvation




End file.
